Skyla, Drake Lord of Heaven
You feel the wind suddenly whip around you... Skyla '''is one of the 5 Drake Lords, a series of post Moon Lord bosses. You summon her with '''The Mirror of Heaven, crafted at a Mythril/Orichalcum anvil, and you must use it in the sky biome. Upon usage, the phrase in italics shown above will appear, and in 30 seconds, she will appear. She appears to be a dragon with light green scales. Stats 180000 HP 70 Defense 90 Attack (Melee) 120 Attack (Energy blast) The Fight She has two forms, and in her first form she has two main attacks. Her main one is dashing at you similarly to the Eye Of Cthulu, but every 5 dashes she will stop in mid air and fire a green blast of energy at the player. Her second stage will happen when she is at 3/4 HP. Her dashes are now similar to the EoC in Expert Mode, and you automatically get inflicted with a debuff called Fierce Wind, which deals 5 damage to you every second, and moves you 10 pixels every second away from Skyla. When this Debuff is active, the backround changes to green, swirling wind. Expert Her health, damage, and defence are increased by 50% Dialog Unlike most bosses, The Drake Lords 'have their own dialog. It will appear in purple, in the chat. Upon Summoning (30 seconds after the usage of her summoning item): ''So, you must really want to defeat me... why is that? Just so you can have the right to say you've beaten the game? You've killed so many... If I kill you, please promise me, if you have any compassion... that you will stop this madness. Upon 2nd Stage: Argh! You are a lot more difficult to kill than I thought... But I have a few tricks too! At 1/2 Health: P-Please... Just stop... I d-don't really wanna fight... Upon Death (She remains for 10 seconds, then vanishes): Th-That look on your face...! Just then... y-you were smiling...! Why...!? Do you enjoy my pain...? ... My family will avenge me... I promise you, they are much more difficult than me! '''Facts The fact she uses "My family" shows that the Draco Lords are related in some sense. Her health in normal mode is the same health as expert Moon Lord. Drops 3 platinum 30-70 Air Fragments (Used to make special armor later) Air Strike Bow (Expert Mode Only) An alternate way to defeat the boss is by using Aitherion's Great Scythe when Skyla is at 25% or less HP, causing the boss to completely stop attacking. At this point, the user will turn away and swing the scythe down to their side, allowing for a clear view, and the scythe will begin emitting an aura of light. Skyla will say "W-why do you keep fighting?" ''In the chat, the player will respond with "''Because I fight to protect those who have come to me. Even if I lost them all, I would still keep fighting because one day, a person in need of my power may appear. Aitherion needed my power as much as I needed his knowledge. With my strength, I finally was able to release him from his curse." '' At this point, Skyla will say "''H-he's truly gone, then...well, if he trusted you that much, I suppose he truly saw a greater good within you. All I can recommend is to keep fighting for your people. I hope that, some day, we will meet again." ''After this, she will drop an item on the ground, the Zephyr, and fly off the screen. Her despawn message will say ''"Skyla, the Drake lord of the Heavens, has pleged loyalty to {Name of Player}, Aitherion's Disciple." Category:Hard Mode Category:Hard Mode Bosses Category:Bosses Category:Hostile Monsters Category:Monsters Category:Hard Mode Monsters